The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to a system and method for retrieving web-based content associated with a particular communication.
Global competition has led to an ever increasing demand for accessing relevant information quickly. Prompt access to relevant information can make the difference with respect to making money over losing money in the stock market. Demands on the media and journalists place a premium on obtaining relevant information before the competition. Other industries such as in the high technology sector and consulting fields require individuals in those industries to be on top of current events and trends with respect to certain markets. Accordingly, there is an ever increasing need for systems and methods which facilitate prompt access to relevant information.
The present invention relates to a system and method for retrieving content associated with a communication. One aspect of the invention relates to retrieving content associated with a program broadcast. A search (over the Internet for example) is conducted based on closed caption text associated with the communication, and search results are presented to a user while viewing the communication. For example, if the search was conducted over the Internet for web pages or sites relating to the text, the search results may include URLs (Unified Resource Locators) associated with the web pages or web sites. The text may be acted upon initially so as to generate key words in order to focus the search. For example, a natural language search system may be employed to provide a more focused search. Likewise, any suitable system (e.g., expert system, neural network, web browser search engines) may be employed to facilitate structuring the search and content retrieval in accordance with the present invention.
According to one specific aspect of the invention, a user can view a television broadcast on a personal computer. The television broadcast includes closed caption text associated with the broadcast. The present invention is also resident on the PC, and it performs a content based search over the Internet in connection with the closed caption text associated with the broadcast. The search is conducted dynamically, and the invention streams to the user search results based on the closed caption text. The search results may be cached if desired. The search results are presented in the form of active URLs, which allow the user to activate any particular URL presented and link to the site during the broadcast. The URLs may be presented in a separate window on the PC from the broadcast. Likewise, another window may be employed to view a web page associated with a particular URL activated by the user.
Thus, the present invention facilitates a user to dynamically retrieve relevant content-based information corresponding to a particular communication. The present invention is highly advantageous in environments where immediate access to relevant content based information is desired such as for example in connection with media, stocks, research, etc.
Another aspect of the invention relates to retrieving content associated with a communication based directly on audio communication (e.g., speech). The audio communication is input into an audio recognition system that recognizes the audio and converts the audio communication into a form (e.g., text or code) that the invention can employ to conduct a content-based search related to the audio communication. Search results are presented back to a user receiving the audio communication. For example, if a user is watching a newscast, the present invention will perform the content-based search based on audio communication associated with the newscast. The invention will provide the user with search results (e.g., URLs) that correspond to the audio communication.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, pattern recognition may be employed to conduct a content-based search corresponding to visual indicia (e.g., image(s)) associated with a particular communication. Search results (e.g., URLs) corresponding to the visual indicia are provided back to the user.
Another aspect of the invention provides for employing a first client computer system and at least a second client computer system in connection with displaying and/or storing search results. For example, a portable computing system is provided which is operative to be employed in connection with a content retrieval system, the content retrieval system including a communications signal analyzing system which receives a communications signal and acting on the signal to generate key search terms associated with the communications signal; and a search engine system which performs a content based search over the Internet using the key search terms. The portable computing system comprises a first component for receiving search results from the content retrieval system; and a second component for displaying and/or storing at least a portion of the search results. It is to be appreciated that a filtering system may be employed in connection with any of the aforementioned aspects of the system so as to streamline search results in order to provide a user with more meaningful content-based information corresponding to the communication. For example, the search may be limited to particular sources (e.g., specific web sites or libraries).
Furthermore, it is to be understood that some if not all of the herein described aspects of the present invention may be employed in combination in order to enhance the content-based search. All such combinations are intended to fall within the scope of the hereto appended claims.